


Wasting a Day

by DreamingState



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingState/pseuds/DreamingState
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris decide to switch positions for a night, and then talk about it after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting a Day

Hawke had long ago lost his rationality and will to speak, and had fallen back on rutting backwards against Fenris and moaning wordlessly. The elf had him pushed forward over on all fours with his legs spread out for Fenris to kneel between and thrust powerfully into him with all of his strength. Fenris had a fist dug into Hawke’s hair so he could pull his head back, and trail savage kisses along his neck whenever he wanted.

Oh he was totally gone to pleasure, and would have laid his head down on his arms if Fenris had allowed it. As it were, he could feel his cock swaying with the pace of motion his lover had set, bumping every so often against his leg and making him cry out at the touch. He could feel Fenris moving within him, a sensation which at the beginning of the evening had been alien and strange, but now he understood why Fenris whined and writhed and begged, orgasming with such exquisite intensity when their roles were switched.

Maker above, it felt so sinfully good.

“You like this, Champion, don’t you. You like me giving it to you,” Fenris said into his ear, a husky growl that just made him more aroused, if such a thing were even conceivable at this point.

He would have replied, but the most he could handle was a cry as he arched back into his love, feeling his chest hot and strong against his back. Fenris all but purred and laid his lips delicately against his shoulder before he thrusted brutally into him, against a spot deep within him that turned the Champion of Kirkwall into little more than a moaning mess.

“I’m going to let you come with me,” Fenris said, and with hand not buried into his scalp, he took a hold of Hawke’s free swinging cock.

He said more, Hawke knew he did. He could feel the rumble of his voice, and hear that growl, but that was about the point where Hawke stopped being able to comprehend words. Moments later, heat flooded him from Fenris’ orgasm and pushed him over the edge with a single cry.

Hawke slumped as Fenris pulled out, and would have collapsed face forward onto the mattress, but his elf pulled him back again, against the pillows where they curled up against one another, and traded only a few sweet loving kisses before Hawke fell asleep at last.

When he woke, he was alone. This was obvious, for the bed was cold and there was no arm slung about his shoulders like usual. Panic screamed through him, and Hawke threw the covers off, and tore around the room for some sort of covering so that he could chase after Fenris again. After losing him for three years, Hawke was not going to let Fenris slip out of his fingers again. However, when he noticed that his dressing robe was missing, he began to relax. He took this as a sign that Fenris was still in the mansion, and instead pulled on some comfortable pants usually worn for sleepwear and stepped outside of his room.

“Ah, Messer Hawke!” Orana said as he walked down the stairs. “Serrah Fenris is waiting for you in the study. Would you like me to bring you two breakfast?”

“No need,” Hawke said. “I appreciate the offer, but you haven’t taken a day off in a while, have you?”

“You’re too kind,” Orana bowed her head and tucked a hair behind her ear. “You know I am happy to work without such things.”

“Nevertheless I must insist.” Hawke passed her a few silvers and a gold coin and watched her eyes turn as big as saucers. “I charge you to purchase something for yourself. It can be as frivolous as a hair clip, or an instructional book, I don’t care. As long as you enjoy it, that is fine by me.”

“Thank you, Messer.”

Hawke watched with a small smile on his face as she curtsied and left the mansion. He was glad he’d been the one to find her. An innocent soul like her could easily be taken advantage of, by thieves or worse.

When she was gone, he turned towards the study doors, gave his dog a pat on the head, and then slowly pushed himself inside the room.

Fenris was there by the window, wearing the robe Hawke had been missing, and frowning at a book of poetry in his hands. Though he’d been taught to read, he was still learning the art of appreciating creative works. Judging by the line forming on his forehead, he was probably cursing the writer’s use of metaphor or something equally infuriating, and wondering why they didn’t just come out and say what they wanted to.

Hawke chuckled, and Fenris looked up in surprise, dropping the book to the table upon seeing him.

“Hawke! How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long.” Hawke shrugged. “I was just taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful you look against the sunrise.”

“It’s only a few hours until noon, don’t be absurd,” Fenris said, but Hawke thought he saw a bit of a flush on his cheeks.

He stepped forward and enveloped Fenris into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” Hawke said.

Fenris leaned into him for a moment savoring his touch, but after a moment he pushed away.

“I wanted to talk. About last night. It was-”

“Intense?” Hawke supplied. “Amazing? Worth trying again?”

If he wasn’t mistaken, Fenris’ lips twitched, tempted to stretch into a smile.

“I’m glad you see it that way. I was just a little… concerned. I had promised myself that I would remain in full control since I know that the first time doing… that sort of thing can be sore for the person in… that position. I hadn’t wanted to make you uncomfortable, and I was worried that you would be upset with me for taking advantage of the situation.”

“Oh, that.” Hawke laughed, big and booming, making Fenris raise his eyebrows in a sort of concerned surprise. “I took it as a compliment.”

Fenris seemed at a loss for words.

“A compliment?”

“Sure,” Hawke said. “Considering all you went through, I’d assumed you’d have a thing for dominating powerful men. I’m glad you find my status as Champion of Kirkwall satisfying.”

Fenris stared at him, and then shoved him lightly in the shoulder.

“You are impossible,” he said.

“And you love me for it,” Hawke replied, and pulled Fenris back into his arms again. “Now if that was all, let us return to bed. I have half a mind to waste the day with you.”

“That does sound like a dream,” Fenris said.

“Then let’s not waste another moment,” Hawke said and tilted his head down so Fenris could lean up for a kiss.

And as planned, they squandered the hours away in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic that I am posting on this website so I am a little nervous. I've just become enraptured with this game, and couldn't resist.   
> Hugs and kisses to all!


End file.
